La grande amie de Todoroki
by Ilunae
Summary: Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr. Il avait trouvé la bonne personne. Celle qui l'écouterait sans le juger.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fics.

Pairings : Seroroki, Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina, Iiyama et Momojirou.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr. Il avait trouvé la bonne personne. Celle qui l'écouterait sans le juger. Celle à qui il pouvait tout dire sans aucune crainte. Todoroki était content de l'avoir rencontrée ce soir-là. En venant à cette soirée, il ne s'était attendu à rien en particulier.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il participait à une soirée entre anciens de la classe A. Il savait comment cela se passait à chaque fois.

"Ne buvez pas trop !" leur avait rappelé Iida en début de soirée.

Comme toujours, presque personne ne l'écouta. Kirishima tenta même de le faire boire mais, leur ancien délégué était quelqu'un de très sérieux. Il ne buvait jamais pendant ce genre de soirées. Todoroki était admiratif envers son ami. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour tenir. Il n'arrivait pas à refuser quand quelqu'un lui proposait un verre.

Au bout de quelques verres, ses collègues entrèrent dans une sorte de compétition comme toujours. Kirishima avait commencé à parler d'Ashido.

"Ma Mina est vraiment merveilleuse ! C'est une grande héroïne ! La meilleure des héroïnes, même !"

"Oulà, je t'arrête tout de suite !" avait dit Jirou qui avait aussi un sacré coup dans le nez. "Yaomomo est la meilleure des héroïnes ! Tout le monde sait ça !"

Todoroki était d'accord avec elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Yaoyorozu était une très grande héroïne. Il avait vu ses capacités quand ils avaient été en première année à Yuei. C'était pour cela qu'il avait voté pour elle. Elle avait toujours était douée pour prévoir les coups de ses adversaires et établir une bonne stratégie. Il était donc normal de voir qu'elle était devenue une grande héroïne que tout le monde aimait.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était la seule parmi leurs anciens camarades de classe. Aoyama décida donc de prendre la parole.

"C'est vrai qu'elle est très douée !" reconnut-il avec un petit sourire. "Mais, il y a bien meilleur qu'elle ! Un héro vers qui tout les regards se tournent quand il est présent !" il écarta grand les bras. "Je veux parler de moi, bien sûr !"

Personne ne commenta ce que leur collègue venait de dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans la conversation pour dire à quel point il était merveilleux. Il parlait toujours que de lui. Jamais de l'un de ses amis ou de son compagnon. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Iida cependant. La seul chose qui avait l'air de le préoccuper était le nombre de verres que les autres descendaient.

"Tu devrais peut-être arrêté de boire, Yuuga-kun !"

"Ah !" intervint Midoriya en levant sa main droite. "Mais le meilleur, c'est Kacchan ! Il est vraiment formidable ! Je peux vous citer toutes les raisons pourquoi !"

Todoroki leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, qu'il pouvait faire ça. Il l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises. Todoroki ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son ami l'avait bassiné avec son cher Kacchan. Il n'avait donc pas envie de l'entendre parler de son compagnon une fois de plus.

En fait, il aurait bien pris part à la compétition. Lui aussi avait des choses à dire sur Sero. Il n'était cependant pas le plus à l'aise pour parler devant tout le monde. Il était sûr qu'il allait se faire écraser par les autres. Il n'aurait le temps de rien dire qu'il se ferait couper la parole par l'un de ses collègues.

Puis, il l'avait remarquée. Elle se trouvait dans un coin. Il décida donc d'aller la voir pour lui parler. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux. Ils avaient discuté pendant un long moment, même si Todoroki ne savait toujours pas qui elle accompagnait. Il devrait sans doute lui poser la question plus tard parce qu'il espérait pouvoir lui parler de nouveau.

Avec elle, il sentait qu'il pouvait être lui-même. Todoroki pouvait tout lui dire. Vraiment tout. Il pouvait lui raconter ses problèmes sans avoir peur d'être jugé ou de déranger. Elle restait à ses côtés et, elle l'écoutait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il lui parla donc de son enfance, de la façon dont l'avait traité son père. De ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Il lui expliqua qu'il allait toujours la voir à l'hôpital avec le reste de sa famille et Sero.

Bien sûr, il lui parla de Sero. Parce que c'était quelqu'un de très important pour lui. En général, il n'aimait pas trop discuter de ses problèmes avec lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger. La vie de héro était très difficile. Todoroki n'avait donc pas envie de lui coller plus de problèmes sur le dos.

C'était pareil avec ses amis. Ils étaient tous très occupés par leur travail de héro. Ils n'avaient donc pas de temps pour l'écouter parler de ses problèmes.

Il pouvait le faire avec elle cependant. Elle était là pour l'écouter, justement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il en profita pour se plaindre de l'attitude de ses camarades. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile de travailler avec les autres. Surtout que certains pouvaient être bêtes à en pleurer.

Il lui raconta un peu ce qu'il s'était passé à Yuei quand, il voyait Kaminari envoyait des décharges électrique à Shinsou qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cela avait été douloureux de voir qu'ils étaient aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre.

Todoroki lui expliqua aussi tout ce qu'il avait subi avec Midoriya et Bakugou. Sans doute les pires de toute la classe. Ils lui en avaient voir de toutes les couleurs quand ils avaient été à Yuei. Il était bien content de ne plus les avoir sur le dos.

Pendant qu'il discutait avec sa nouvelle amie, Sero vint le voir.

"Tout va bien, Shouto ?"

"Oui ! Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie !" répondit Todoroki en désignant sa confidente. "Elle est super sympa !"

"Euh..." commença Sero en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "C'est bien pour toi ! Je suppose !"

Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire remarquer à son compagnon que sa nouvelle grande amie avec qui il parlait depuis trois heures, n'était rien d'autre qu'une plante verte.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
